<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Бог-лягушка by AnitaBender</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107868">Бог-лягушка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnitaBender/pseuds/AnitaBender'>AnitaBender</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Мой паучий сын [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:20:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnitaBender/pseuds/AnitaBender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Вы все, наверное, знаете теорию о том, что Локи жив, и видели эти арты и шутки о Торе, хватающем всех подряд земноводных с криками "Локи?!". Этот фик о том, как Локи в необычном облике находит Питер Паркер.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Мой паучий сын [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Superheroic stuff by Anita Bender</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Бог-лягушка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Питер уже в том возрасте, когда знает откуда берутся дети, поэтому Тони сильно запереживал от его «Нам нужно поговорить», совершенно не представляя, чего ожидать.</p><p>Они были в особняке вместе со всеми мстителями, и мальчик ждал его в одиночестве на крыше, присев на парапет и качая ногой.</p><p>Господи, что он мог ему сказать? Что выбирает личную жизнь вместо супергеройской и покидает его? Что хочет сосредоточиться на учёбе и притормозить со спасением мира, пока не закончит Гарвард? Может Тони сделал что-то не так и сейчас услышит, какой он хреновый отец? Он и не отец ему вовсе (черт, он так и скажет, да? «Ты мне даже не отец!»), но он так хотел быть хорошим…</p><p>Нельзя дольше собираться с духом, он и так соврал ему, что занят.</p><p>— Вот я и освободился, — Тони вышел на площадку, пытаясь выглядеть бодро.</p><p>Питер как будто с неохотой оторвался от вида города, достал руки из карманов толстовки и вытер их о джинсы.</p><p>«Потные. Он что, тоже нервничает?»</p><p>Паучок не спешил начинать, и Тони не торопил его. На некоторое время они так и застряли, как зависшее видео, пока Питер не выпалил:</p><p>— Мистер Старк, что, если я поцеловал мужчину?</p><p>Для начала Тони тоже присел на парапет (на самом деле его качнуло от потрясения, а он просто ловко это обыграл). Во-вторых, он конечно был ЛГБТ-фрэндли (на самом деле ему просто было всё равно на то, кто там и с кем). Но Питер же всего лишь школьник! Разумеется, школьникам можно иметь чувства, и они бывают к людям старшего возраста, но!!!</p><p>Лицо Тони несколько раз сменило цвет и выражение, когда он наконец уверенно кивнул, выражая свою поддержку, но не в силах сказать «Хорошо».</p><p>— Только не говори, что это тот извращенец в плаще, — смог сказать гений, когда дар речи к нему вернулся, но быстро спохватился: — Господи, они все извращенцы в плащах! Надеюсь, это блондиночка, он хотя бы ничего.</p><p>Питер растерялся, не зная, как объяснить, что всё было не совсем так, как мистер Старк себе уже представил.</p><p>— Нет? — Тони принял молчание за ответ. — Что, этот стрёмный авокадо?</p><p>— Мистер Старк, он превращается…</p><p>Но договорить Питер не успел, потому что Тони уже унесло.</p><p>— Стрэ-э-эндж!!! — он заорал так, чтобы доктор точно услышал его внутри здания.</p><p>— Нет-нет, я у вас на пруду… там была лягушка, и я… знаете… как в сказке…</p><p>— Стрэндж, тебе самому сейчас понадобится доктор!</p><p>— Это и так было глупо. Но потом… темноволосый мужчина…</p><p>— ТЕМНОВОЛОСЫЙ! — этого было достаточно, чтобы Тони окончательно прекратил слушать своего воспитанника, и стремительно направился в зал наказывать мага за все грехи.</p><p>— Мистер Старк, не надо!</p><p>Питер вскочил, но не успел остановить Тони — как тот умчался, возник Тор и своей могучей фигурой загородил выход. Он разрумянился от волнения и улыбался детской счастливой улыбкой.</p><p>— Я так понял, ты нашел Локи.</p><p>Что ж, Доктор Стрэндж мог постоять за себя сам, а семья — это очень важно, и сейчас было важнее рассказать Тору о том, как Питер встретил его вполне живого брата.</p><p>— Он сказал ещё что-нибудь? — мечтательно спросил Тор, когда дослушал пересказ всех ругательств, которыми Локи окатил незадачливого подростка.</p><p>Питер немного замялся, ему всё ещё было неловко за свой поступок.</p><p>— Сказал, что он мне не принцесса…</p><p>— О-о-о, он принцесса. Поверь мне.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>За этим сборником драбблов также можно следить на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7542123</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>